villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Sirkinsella98/Villains in Seven Colors of the Rainbow
Red M_Bison_SFV.png|M. Bison (Street Fighter series) KOF_All_Star_Rugal.png|Rugal Bernstein (SNK series) Saiki2.jpg|Saiki (SNK series) Genjuro-sen.jpg|Genjuro Kibagami (Samurai Shodown series) Monsoon_(MGRR).jpg|Monsoon (Metal Gear series) EggmanTSR.png|Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog series) ZavokTSR.png|Zavok (Sonic the Hedgehog series) ShangTsung_mk11.png|Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat series) Lock-Nah.jpg|Lock-Nah (The Mummy series) Captain_Hook_Transparent.png|Captain Hook (Disney's Peter Pan) Shao Kahn MK11.png|Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat series) Sektor mk 11.png|Sektor (Mortal Kombat series) Mkxl liu kang revenant.png|Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat series) Shinnok render.png|Shinnok (Mortal Kombat series) NFPinstripe.png|Pinstripe Potoroo (Crash Bandicoot series) File:RillaRooCTRNF.png|Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot series) File:Rayman_2_Razorbeard.png|Admiral Razorbeard (Rayman series) Katz.jpg|Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog) The Red Guy.jpg|Red Guy (Cow & Chicken) DagTransparency.png|Dag (Barnyard) Alastor Render.png|Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) Lady_Tremaine.png|Lady Tremaine (Disney's Cinderella) Wonder_woman_v_2_injustice_2_render_by_yukizm-dbm6556.png|Wonder Woman (Injustice series) Eboshi.jpg|Lady Eboshi (Princess Mononoke) Scarlet_Witch_Vol_2_2_Anka_Variant_Textless.jpg|Scarlet Witch (Marvel Universe) Queen_Sheeva-removebg-preview.png|Sheeva (Mortal Kombat series) Kira.png|Kira (Mortal Kombat series) Anna_Williams_TTT2_CG.png|Anna Williams (Tekken series) File:Shizuka_faceless.jpeg|Shizuka Gozen (Samurai Shodown series) Jean_Grey/Dark_Phoenix.jpg|Dark Phoenix (Marvel Universe) Queen-ariana.png|Queen Ariana (Barbie as the Island Princess) Mother_Gothel.png|Mother Gothel (Disney's Tangled) Carmen-sandiego.jpg|Carmen Sandiego (Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?) KatieKilljoy.jpg|Katie Killjoy (Hazbin Hotel) Kaileena.png|Kaileena (Prince of Persia series) File:Marlena_Kessler.jpeg|Marlena Kessler (Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy) Blue Sagat.png|Sagat (Street Fighter series) Goenitz.jpg|Goenitz (SNK series) Master_Zik.png|Master Zik (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Cao_Cao_(DW9).png|Cao Cao (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Xu_Chu.png|Xu Chu (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Dian_Wei_(DW9).png|Dian Wei (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Zhang_Liao_(DW9).png|Zhang Liao (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Hak_Foo-1-.png|Hak Foo (Jackie Chan Adventures) Vega_SFV.png|Vega (Street Fighter series) Tonzura.jpg|Tonzura (Yatterman) Ripper Roo Crash 1.png|Ripper Roo (Crash Bandicoot series) Lumpy-0.png|Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) The Tiger General.png|Tiger General (Happy Tree Friends) 8827Gary Smith.jpg‎|Gary Smith (Bully) Cash closeup.jpg|James Earl Cash (Manhunt series) L-5.jpg|Judge Death (Judge Dredd) File:Diego Brando from Another Universe.png|Diego Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Queen_Narissa.png|Queen Narissa (Enchanted) Fairy Godmother (Shrek).gif|Fairy Godmother (Shrek) Killer_frost.jpg|Killer Frost (DC Universe) Frost_mk11.png|Frost (Mortal Kombat series) Mkxl_kitana_revenant_hq.png|Kitana (Mortal Kombat series) Once_Upon_a_Time_-_6x03_-_The_Other_Shoe_-_Photography_-_Regina_2.jpg|Regina Mills (Once Upon A Time) KronikaPose-removebg-preview.png|Kronika (Mortal Kombat series) Shiki-ngbc.jpg|Shiki (Samurai Shodown series) YamagishiYukako_jojoeoh.png|Yukako Yamagishi (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Zhenji (DW9).png|Lady Zhen (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Green Marvin_the_Martian_hands_out.png|Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) Burai.jpg|Burai (Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger) Dragon_Ranger_Burai.jpg|Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Lex_Luthor_(DC_Universe_Online).png|Lex Luthor (DC Universe) Bean_the_Dynamite-3475.png|Bean the Dynamite (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Jet_the_Hawk.png|Jet the Hawk (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Reptile_Render_2.png|Reptile (Mortal Kombat series) Valmont.jpg|Valmont (Jackie Chan Adventures) Lifty and Shifty.png|Lifty & Shifty (Happy Tree Friends) Fliqpy.png|Evil Flippy/Fliqpy (Happy Tree Friends) Nutty's Profile Image 2.png|Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) Danny Lamb.jpg|Daniel Lamb (Manhunt series) Earnest Jones.png|Earnest Jones (Bully) Brio3.png|Dr. Nitrus Brio (Crash Bandicoot series) File:Boyacky.jpeg|Boyacky Butsukusa (Yatterman) Morgana_transparent.png|Morgana (Disney's The Little Mermaid series) Jade_MK11.png|Jade (Mortal Kombat series) CetrionMK11.png|Cetrion (Mortal Kombat series) Fukua artwork.png|Fukua (Skullgirls) Lady_Rita_Repulsa.jpg|Rita Repulsa (Power Rangers 2017) Damedevin.png|Dame Devin (Barbie: Princess Charm School) Zeena.png|Zeena (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Madame Viper.jpg|Madame Viper (Marvel Universe) Hela_MCU.png|Hela (Thor Ragnarok) Tanya Sealy (Earth-616) from Deadpool Corps Rank and Foul Vol 1 1 .png|Black Mamba (Marvel Universe) Vicky7.png|Vicky (Fairy Oddparents) Yellow MK11Scorpion.png|Scorpion (Mortal Kombat series) DioBrandoASB2.jpg|Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Anime_Pesci.png|Pesci (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Doctor_Nefarious_Tropy_2.png|Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Crash Bandicoot series) Genan-sstenka.png|Gen-An Shiranui (Samurai Shodown series) Uighur-Gotoku.jpg|Uighur (Fist of The North Star) Bowser_Play_Nintendo.png|Bowser (Super Mario Bros) MP8Wario-1-.png|Wario (Super Mario Bros) Sonic Lost World - Zomom.png|Zomom (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Zhang_Jiao_(DW9).png|Zhang Jiao (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Clayton.gif|Cecil Clayton (Disney's Tarzan) Tanya_the_Traitoress.png|Tanya (Mortal Kombat series) CheetahHD.jpg|Cheetah (DC Universe) Drizella_Tremaine.png|Drizella Tremaine (Disney's Cinderella) Anck-Su-Namun.jpg|Anck-Su-Namun (The Mummy series) Poppyx.png|Poppy Adams (Kingsman: The Golden Circle) Eris.png|Eris (Barbie in A Mermaid Tale) Gabby Gabby.png|Gabby Gabby (Toy Story) Alexandra 'Alex' Forrest.jpg|Alex Forrest (Fatal Attraction) Doldora.jpg|Doldora (Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman) Lamie.png|Lamie (Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger) Orange Soto-0.png|Soto (Ice Age) Basara Samurai Shodown VI.png|Basara (Samurai Shodown series) Meng Huo (DW9).png|Meng Huo (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) SunWukong111.jpg|Sun Wukong (Journey to the West) Lord Brevon.png|Lord Brevon (Freedom Planet) Purple Sima_Yi_(DW9).png|Sima Yi (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Zhang_He_DW9.png|Zhang He (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Fang_the_sniper_modern_render.png|Fang the Sniper (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Zazz (Sonic).png|Zazz (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Prosciutto_anime.png|Prosciutto (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) InjusticeTheJoker.png|The Joker (DC) Facilier_transparent.png|Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) Dong Zhuo (DW9).png|Dong Zhuo (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Nitros Oxide.png|Nitros Oxide (Crash Bandicoot series) Ripto.jpg|Ripto (Spyro series) Ridley Ultimate 65.png|Ridley (Metroid series) Nina_Williams_-_Full-body_CG_Art_Image_-_Tekken_6.png|Nina Williams (Tekken series) Sindel (2011).png|Sindel (Mortal Kombat series) Wave-SonicFreeRiders.png|Wave the Swallow (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Queen Grimhilde-0.png|Queen Grimhilde (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Anastasia_Tremaine.png|Anastasia Tremaine (Disney's Cinderella) Maleficent_vector.png|Maleficent (Disney's Maleficent) UrsulaOfficial.png|Ursula (Disney's The Little Mermaid) Raven (Regime).png|Raven (Injustice series) Zhang Chunhua (DW9).png|Zhang Chunhua (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Risky Boots HGH.png|Risky Boots (Shantae series) TakTransparent.png|Tak (Invader Zim) Pink Invader Zim.png|Zim (Invader Zim) Heroine-shermie.png|Shermie (SNK series) Diaochan (DW9).png|Diao Chan (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) 2545786-mileenarender2.png|Mileena (Mortal Kombat series) File:Cactus_Rose.jpeg|Cactus Rose (Freaky Flyers) Category:Blog posts